Verbos
by DarkLinea
Summary: Post Brotherhood - Cada palabra tiene un significado y un uso gramatical, pero, a veces, las personas damos otro sentido a las mismas en base a nuestras propias experiencias. Descubriremos si Edward y Winry son capaces de darles un significado personal a cada palabra.
1. Extrañar

**Antes de comenzar sólo diré que Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Extrañar**

No era que esta mañana fuera especial en lo absoluto, excepto por el hecho de que hoy se cumplían ya dos años desde el día en que Edward se había marchado al oeste a realizar su investigación con el fin de ayudar a las personas... "Así es él" pensaba la parte de Winry que lo admiraba, mientras que la parte que lo odiaba pensaba "Siempre pensando en los demás mientras yo sólo tengo que esperarlo".

Sería egoísta de su parte afirmar que el ex alquimista no se preocupaba por ella. La llamaba por lo menos una vez a la semana y, como si de una tradición se tratase, cada primer día de cada mes llegaba una carta y un regalo de parte del chico. La carta siempre tenía como mínimo 3 páginas en las que le contaba más en detalle a la chica los avances de su investigación y las anécdotas que le habían sucedido. Ella al principio apreciaba más las llamadas, ya que le permitían escuchar esa voz que amaba y que había cambiado tanto con los años, pasando de un tono infantil y despreocupado a una tonalidad grave y seria, más de adulto que de niño y, cuando Ed tímidamente le daba a entender su cariño por ella, esa voz sonaba como la de un niño asustado de que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos. "Idiota". Con el paso de los meses, aprendió a amar también las cartas, ya que le permitían aferrarse a él y a sus recuerdos por un periodo mayor de tiempo y en el momento en el que lo necesitara. No obstante, esa mañana, no había carta ni llamada que recordar que la hiciera sentir mejor…

Lo extrañaba tanto que dolía. Nunca se lo había dicho durante sus conversaciones, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ed volviera pronto. Su egoísmo, el que le decía a gritos desde su interior que le dijera que volviera o lo dejaba de esperar, se veía mermado cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar a través de la línea telefónica acerca de los descubrimientos que había hecho o que estaba a punto de hacer, declinaba entonces y le deseada suerte y le pedía que se cuidara. Nuevamente se quedaba con la amenaza a medio camino.

Pero ese día sería diferente, se dijo. Lo extrañaba y luego de dos años en los que sólo soñaba recordando el día en que le ofreció la mitad de su vida a cambio de la mitad de la suya, deseaba abrazarlo y darle el beso que había guardado desde hace casi cinco años, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo amaba. Así que hoy, si sonaba ese teléfono, lo primero que le preguntaría sería cuando iba a volver.

Se levantó, se estiró un poco y partió con rumbo al baño para darse una ducha antes de ponerse a trabajar. A medio camino, la valentía que sentía hace unos minutos fue puesta a prueba cuando el teléfono sonó y, luego de un par de timbrazos escuchó como su abuela contestaba y se reía por algunos segundos, sólo para luego gritarle que el "enano Elric" la estaba llamando… Esa forma cariñosa de tratarlo no cambiaría nunca…

- ¿Hola? – dijo Winry, fingiendo no saber con quién hablaba

- ¡Hola Win! – dijo el chico de los cabellos dorados - ¿Cómo has estado?

- No tan bien como tú al parecer… - la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes el día de hoy

- Eh… ¿sucedió algo? – era extraño que la rubia contestara tan seriamente, por lo general era muy delicada al hablar con él, más de lo que había sido nunca antes, y definitivamente más alegre de lo que sonaba hoy.

- Lo siento… No es nada importante… - dijo Win al darse cuenta de lo brusca que había sonado. Era obvio que el chico que amaba se preguntara el motivo.

Ed no quedó demasiado convencido pero llegó a la sabia conclusión de que no era bueno insistir. Si algo había aprendido en sus años conociendo a Winry, era que ella le diría lo que pasaba por su cabeza tarde o temprano. Se limitaron a hablar, al igual que siempre, acerca de lo que habían hecho en estos días en que no habían hablado, manteniendo un tono pausado, más adulto que hace unos años. Ed monopolizaba la conversación, mientras Winry se preguntaba cuándo hablaría acerca de que hoy se cumplían dos años desde su ausencia. ¿Cuándo rayos pensaba volver?

Por supuesto, Ed no tocó el tema de la fecha ni del regreso, hasta que:

- ¿Win, estás ahí? Siento como si estuviese hablando solo

- Te extraño mucho Ed – dijo ella sin más. Ya no aguantaba la presión del pecho y tras un breve silencio que no era interrumpido por un Ed que, muy probablemente, estaba en shock, dijo - ¿Volverás algún día?

No fue un ¿cuándo volverás? O un ¿te falta mucho para terminar tu investigación? No. Ella ya no cuestionaba la fecha de su regreso, sino que cuestionaba su regreso en sí, y eso le dolió a Ed peor que las heridas que le causaron sus batallas mientras era alquimista estatal. Sabía que la chica se sentía sola sin él, lo presentía a través de las conversaciones que sostenían, pero siempre pensó que ella sabía lo mucho que la amaba, aunque no se lo hubiese dicho con esas palabras… "Que estúpido eres Ed", se dijo el chico con los ojos color ámbar.

- Win… sabes que estoy de viaje porque tengo una misión… Al y yo debemos ayudar a las personas que fueron convertidas en quimera mientras los homúnculos estaban a cargo de Amestris – el joven rogaba porque eso calmara a Winry, aunque algo le decía que no sería tan fácil.

- Lo se Ed –dijo ella calmadamente, lo que asustó más a Ed- pero creo que dos años es suficiente y quiero verte

- Win, Al y yo…- el joven fue interrumpido por su amiga

- ¡Al no me ofreció la mitad de su vida en la estación de trenes hace dos años! – dijo ella en un tono que dejaba claro que estaba molesta, y cuando empezó a sollozar, también quedó claro que estaba dolida

Pinako miraba desde la entrada de la casa… Ella sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Su nieta era paciente, pero como todas las personas, tenía su límite… Y al parecer, ya lo había alcanzado.

- Win… yo… - Ed no sabía que decir, la escuchó llorar y su mundo se detuvo. Hacía años que no la escuchaba ni la veía llorar… Un momento… Hace años que no la veía

- Ed… - dijo entre sollozos - lo siento… Hablamos otro día – y colgó.

Pinako no fue capaz de preguntarle nada a la chica antes de que ella subiera corriendo a su habitación a llorar y a preguntarse por qué rayos le había dicho lo que le dijo. Habría sido más fácil fingir como siempre lo hacía.

* * *

_**Al fin terminado el primer episodio. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado porque es mi primer fic.**_

_**Tengo ya varios capítulos en proceso pero los iré publicando en la medida que me sienta orgullosa de cada uno.**_

_**Gracias por leer y espero verlos pronto!**_


	2. Reflexionar

**Antes de comenzar sólo diré que Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Reflexionar**

Edward se quedó con el teléfono en sus manos por unos momentos antes de colgar e irse a la habitación que alquilaba a pensar en lo que había pasado. Al llegar ahí se quitó el abrigo y se tendió en la cama. Miraba de forma alternada el techo de la habitación y el escritorio en el que tenía todos los documentos de su investigación. Después de un rato se sentó en la cama para luego dirigirse al escritorio. Al mirar los documentos se dio cuenta de que estos se habían transformado en su vida, y no sólo en los últimos dos años, sino que desde que tenía memoria.

Se suponía que al terminar su búsqueda por recuperar el cuerpo de Alphonse, ya no tendría que pasar todos los días investigando, sino que podría comenzar a disfrutar de la vida que postergó por años, podría comenzar a disfrutar de sus nuevos amigos y de los viejos, podría disfrutar sus sentimientos sin miedo… Podría disfrutar a Winry Rockbell tanto como siempre quiso.

Sin embargo, Edward estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. Había dejado su hogar –el lugar donde estaba Winry- hace ya dos años y no había vuelto de visita ni una sola vez. Si bien logró declarar sus sentimientos, sabía que había sido una declaración a medias y luego de eso, ni siquiera por medio de las cartas había sido capaz de mejorarla. Ese día, al saberse correspondido, sólo deseaba quedarse, besarla y abrazarla por horas, mas no lo hizo, sino que nuevamente siguió a su lado racional y no a su lado sentimental y se marchó, tal como lo había hecho su hermano Alphonse unos días antes.

Hasta ese momento, luego de la desesperada declaración de Winry y al mirar sus papeles, no se había dado cuenta de que en realidad su situación era muy distinta a la de su hermano. Alphonse había viajado al Este, al encuentro de alguien que, muy probablemente, formaba parte de su corazón, había viajado a estar con sus amigos… Había hecho todo lo que él, siendo el hermano mayor, no fue capaz de hacer.

Notó de pronto, una carta de Al que no había leído. Ni siquiera recordaba haberla recibido. La abrió y, como siempre pasaba con todo lo que Al le decía, fue como una revelación. Alphonse era su conciencia en muchos sentidos. Era el sentido común que al Ed le faltaba. La carta partía contándole todo lo que había avanzado en estos meses en que no habían hablado y le decía que, luego de tanto tiempo, y de haber leído acerca de sus avances, creía que ya iba siendo tiempo de reunirse a cotejar y comparar datos, además de, por supuesto, "darte un tiempo para que al fin tengas una relación normal con Winry", ya que, según Alphonse, "apuesto mi cabeza a que aún no la has ido a ver" ni tampoco "has mejorado esa horrible confesión jajjajaj".

Odiaba y adoraba a su hermano al mismo tiempo. Lo odiaba porque tenía ese horrible carácter que le permitía decirle a todos lo que pensaba sin herir sentimientos y aceptar, a su vez, las críticas sin enfadarse… Y lo adoraba porque, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, seguía siendo su soporte en todas las situaciones, como si aún fuera esa inmensa armadura que lo protegía en las batallas.

Ed, entonces se sintió como un idiota afortunado. Afortunado porque tenía un hermano genial que lo apoyaría en todo y una… amiga… maravillosa… que… lo hacía sentir… vivo… Y era un idiota porque no estaba al lado de ninguno de los dos.

Se dio la vuelta, tomó el abrigo y salió nuevamente en dirección al vestíbulo del hotel para llamar a su hermano a Xing (más tarde vería como rayos pagar esa llamada). Decidió que en ese mismo momento le diría a Alphonse que se reunieran en la casa de una vieja amiga de ambos a seguir trabajando en conjunto en su investigación.

Volvería a su hogar, sin avisar, esa misma semana, aunque eso le costara una paliza de proporciones épicas por parte de la chica a la que le había ofrecido la mitad de su vida… "Aunque eso de darle mi vida entera no suena tan mal" pensó sonriendo, antes de marcar el número de su hermano.

* * *

_**Segundo episodio terminado!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, pronto publicaré el siguiente.**_

_**Gracias a todos y un abrazo!**_


	3. Planificar

**Antes de comenzar sólo diré que Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Planificar

Alphonse había reído durante toda la llamada de su hermano. Y es que escucharlo buscando escusas para regresar a Rizenbul en vez de a Central, que era donde estaban todas las buenas bibliotecas en caso de necesitar una… Pero Al, como siempre, sabía que la decisión de su hermanito "mayor", obedecía más a sus sentimientos que a la practicidad. Finalmente, cedió y Ed pudo respirar.

- Llegaré dentro de dos semanas- dijo Al- debo atravesar el desierto y ya sabes que eso me tomará algo de tiempo

- No hay problema, yo partiré pasado mañana- no quería sonar desesperado pero…

- Vaya que estás apresurado hermano jajjaja- nuevamente no podía contener la risa

- No es lo que crees! – Ed estaba tan rojo como el abrigo que llevaba hace unos años

- No te preocupes hermano – dijo el menor y más sabio de los Elric – es obvio que quieras estar con Winry… Así arreglas el desastre de declaración… Y arreglas el tema de sus dudas – no pensó cuando dijo lo último y al instante se arrepintió

- ¿Dudas? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Hablaste con ella? – quería saber si Win confiaba más en Al que en él, lo cual era obvio desde que eran niños. Si bien la relación de los tres era especial, con el tiempo cada uno desarrolló su propio lazo con la rubia. Mientras que la relación de Ed con ella tomaba tintes más románticos y de pareja que de amistad, la relación de Alphonse y de Winry se convertía en una de hermanos

- Ed, hace dos años que no la ves… Ella está… No sé si debería decírtelo… Ella confía en mí…

- Habla…- lo interrumpió Ed, y su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas, o le decía o explotaría, y ambos sabían que no era bueno para nadie

- Ed, Win está asustada de que te hayas arrepentido de tus sentimientos… Las llamadas y las cartas no son suficientes cuando quieres que alguien entienda lo que sientes… Sabes que ella te ama hermano, lleva años diciéndotelo con acciones, pero tú no has sido muy explícito, tal vez los demás lo sepamos porque sabemos cuánto te preocupas por ella, pero ella no lo sabe… necesita que se lo digas… ¿Tú la amas verdad?

Ed quedó en shock. Su hermano nuevamente era más maduro que él y, luego de un segundo de pensar, contestó:

- Como no tienes idea.

- Bien – dijo Al más tranquilo – nos vemos en casa entonces dentro de dos semanas!

Edward corrió a su habitación y comenzó a preparar todas las cosas para viajar. Tendría que comprar una nueva maleta para guardar todos los documentos que había acumulado las últimas semanas. Luego tendría que comprar el boleto de tren desde Creta hacía Amestris. "Sólo de ida" pensó sonriente. Luego tendría que ir a comprar algunos regalos… Revisó en sus bolsillos y ahí estaba… El regalo más importante lo había comprado hacía ya un año, así que los demás serían cien veces más fáciles de comprar.

Tenía mucho que planificar, pero lo primero es lo primero, a verificar los horarios de salida de los trenes. Tomaría el primero con rumbo a su país natal, luego en casa ordenaría el desastre en sus maletas.

Todo lo que quería era llegar a Rizenbul… Alphonse había confirmado que Winry lo amaba y que lo necesitaba de vuelta, así que él, volvería y la besaría tanto como debió haberlo hecho hace dos años cuando se fue de viaje. Ed sonrió como un bobo y se sonrojó con la idea.

* * *

**_Ed va a partir a casa!_**

**_Espero que les guste este episodio. Poco a poco quiero ampliar la historia en lo que a personajes se refiere para darle un poco más de consistencia. Me pareció bien partir con la pequeña intromisión de Alphonse ya que ¡él es genial!_**

**_Gracias a todos por leer y espero que les guste. Gracias también por los comentarios :D_**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo episodio y espero sus comentarios :)_**


	4. Esperar

**Como siempre, antes de comenzar sólo diré que Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Esperar

Después de que Winry se hubiese encerrado en su habitación, Alphonse había llamado y la abuela Pinako le pidió que hablara con él. Winry no quería hablar con nadie que tuviera apellido Elric… Aunque el pobre Alphonse no tuviera nada que ver en el problema que la aquejaba.

Escuchó como su abuela hablaba con él y supuso que le estaría contando su pequeña discusión con Edward… A veces la abuela hablaba demasiado, pensó, pero sabía que sólo era porque estaba realmente preocupada.

Decidió luego que ya era suficiente de lamentarse y se dio una ducha, desayunó y fue a su taller a trabajar en sus amados automails. Era lo único que conseguía calmarla cuando pensaba en Edward.

Después de un rato, cuando al fin había logrado apartar de su mente al ex alquimista, sonó nuevamente el teléfono y esta vez no estaba su abuela para salvarla, por lo que se apresuró a contestar. La mitad de su ser rogaba porque no fuese Edward nuevamente, mientras que la otra, sólo quería escucharlo, haciendo de cuenta que no había sucedido nada hace unas horas. Pero no era el Elric que ella esperaba…

- Winry! – Alphonse sonaba increíblemente feliz – me alegra mucho escucharte!

- También me alegra oírte Al – trató de fingir alegría mientras se debatía entre sentimientos de alivio y tristeza – disculpa pero no puedo hablar mucho… Estoy… eh… terminando un pedido urgente… y…

- No te preocupes, voy a ser breve – Al sabía que Winry no querría sermones así que fue directo al grano – Mi hermano me matará por contarte esto, porque quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero partirá con rumbo a Central mañana e irá luego a Rizembul directamente… Llegará más o menos en una semana – no quería que la chica pensara que la llamaba por encargo de Ed, así que agregó – yo llegaré a casa más o menos en dos semanas… ¿No es genial?

Winry no sabía que decir… Estaba feliz pero sentía cierta culpabilidad ya que creía que eso se debía sólo a sus exigencias. El menor de los Elric adivinó lo que la rubia podría estar pensando y se adelantó a los hechos:

- Hace una semana le pedí a mi hermano que nos reuniéramos ya que las investigaciones de ambos se están empezando a estancar – dijo Al – Parece que trabajamos mejor juntos jejeje

- Al… yo… me alegro de que… - Winry sabía que en realidad sólo había una cosa que decir – Gracias Alphonse… eres el mejor…

- Lo sé – dijo con una voz que daba a entender que estaba sonriendo – y tú ya esperaste lo suficiente… - luego agregó - y mi hermano es un idiota

Winry sonrió ante el comentario. Era increíble como el "pequeño" Al siempre arreglaba la vida de todos.

- Ten paciencia Win… - dijo finalmente el joven Elric – mi hermano te ama y pronto podrá decírtelo en persona

Winry se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía tan abiertamente que Edward la amaba. Ni siquiera él lo había hecho.

- Está bien… supongo que puedo esperar a ese tonto por una semana más

Luego de eso, ambos se despidieron y colgaron el teléfono. Había mucho que hacer si esos dos iban a volver a casa.

Podría terminar la pierna que estaba preparando para Ed, porque estaba segura de que él ya había dañado la que tenía… O podría preparar un escritorio en la habitación de ambos para que los chicos trabajaran cómodamente… Había, definitivamente, mucho por hacer en una semana.

Pero lo primero es lo primero, se dijo. Alphonse le había dicho que Edward llegaría dentro de una semana, por lo que debía averiguar de inmediato, los horarios de llegada de los trenes que venían desde Central para los próximos siete días.

Pinako escuchaba desde la cocina como su nieta revolvía cosas y corría de un lado a otro de la casa. La joven había revivido luego de la llamada de Al.

- Ese enano es muy afortunado – dijo por lo bajo, sólo con Den como testigo. Luego sonrió y fue a averiguar a qué se debía tanto escándalo, aunque ella ya tenía la respuesta.

* * *

_**Sólo diré que amo a Alphonse y es por eso que quería que él fuese el puente en esta especie de reconciliación a distancia.**_

_**Gracias por leer y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo!**_

_**Bss!**_


	5. Visitar

**Como siempre, antes de comenzar sólo diré que Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Visitar

Llevaba ya más de treinta horas en el tren camino a Central. La última vez que había hecho este recorrido lo hizo por tramos más cortos, por lo que no tenía idea de lo mucho que le terminaría doliendo el trasero al estar tanto tiempo sentado. Lo único que lo mantenía con el ánimo aún un poco alto, a pesar del dolor, era que había tomado el tren el mismo día en que planificó su regreso, así que había ganado algo de tiempo… Tiempo que luego perdería al tratar de arreglar el desastre que quedó en sus maletas al, literalmente, arrojar sus papeles y su ropa adentro. Suspiró cansado de tan sólo pensarlo.

Llegaría a Central dentro de dos horas, así que aprovechó para dormir un poco.

Al arribar a la estación, compró su boleto a Rizenbul, pero aún tenía un par de horas libres, así que decidió que sería bueno ir a visitar los cuarteles del ejército para ver si encontraba alguna cara conocida.

Caminó con destino al cuartel general, tal vez el idiota de Mustang estuviese ahí, cuando de pronto…

- Edward Elric! – sólo había una persona en el mundo que lo llamaría así en plena calle y tembló ante el miedo de morir asfixiado

- Mayor Armstrong! Que gus… - no pudo terminar la frase que ya estaba siendo abrazado por un gigantesco hombre sin camisa – Mayor… me está asfixiando!

- Que gusto verte! Disculpa mi euforia! Pero hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos por acá

- Si… voy a Rizenbul para…

- Apuesto a que vas a visitar a la señorita Rockbell. Ya iba siendo hora de que volvieras. He escuchado que ha habido varios chicos interesados en ella en los últimos años

-No es eso!... Momento… ¿Cómo es eso de los chicos interesados en ella? – Ed trató de respirar normalmente, pero no pudo. Era horrible pensar que tal vez Winry tenía más pretendientes, aunque era obvio pensando que era una chica perfecta.

- Ya te lo contará ella cuando llegues. Por cierto, Mustang me pidió que te llevara a su oficina. Dijo que tenía que hablar contigo…

- ¿Conmigo? – dijo calmándose un poco, pero sólo un poco… ya hablaría seriamente con Winry al llegar a casa - ¿Es que acaso estaba esperándome?

- Claro. Alphonse le avisó que volverías hace un par de días.

- Mataré a Al cuando lo vea – dijo mirando desquiciadamente hacía un lado, imaginándose ahorcando a su hermano – Bien Mayor, vamos.

- Por cierto, ya no soy Mayor. Luego de la batalla contra los homúnculos fui ascendido a Coronel.

- Uh… disculpe… no lo sabía

- No te disculpes Edward – dijo con una sonrisa genuina – todos los que estuvimos involucrados y que seguimos en el ejército, cambiamos nuestro rango.

- ¿Ah sí? – no tenía idea de que eso hubiese ocurrido. Él y Alphonse se habían alejado del ejército luego de lo que pasó. Tuvo entonces una vaga idea del porqué quería verlo Mustang

- Así es. Por ejemplo, la teniente Hawkeye fue ascendida a Mayor, mientras que Mustang fue promovido a General de Brigada. Ahora está a cargo de la reconstrucción y promoción de las provincias arrasadas por la guerra.

- Vaya… eso es genial – estaba genuinamente contento de los avances de su país.

- Bien, ya llegamos – dijo Armstrong deteniéndose frente a una oficina al final de un amplio pasillo - Espero verte muy pronto!

Edward entró, y fue recibido de inmediato por la sonrisa de la ahora Mayor Hawkeye. A su lado, holgazaneando como siempre, estaba el recién ascendido General de Brigada Roy Mustang.

- Acero – dijo con su tradicional sonrisa torcida mientras se levantaba de su asiento – que bueno que al fin viniste a visitarnos.

Al ver la mueca maliciosa que tenía Mustang, Ed supo de inmediato que lo esperaba una extraña conversación.

* * *

_**Hola! No tengo mucho que decir hoy salvo que este capítulo y el que sigue son parte importante en el desarrollo de la historia que tengo en mente para más adelante. No todo puede ser amor.**_

_**Tal como dije ante, voy a tratar de ir incluyendo otros personajes para darle más dinamismo a la historia, aunque aún estoy trabajando en ello.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer!**_


	6. Trabajar

**Como siempre, antes de comenzar sólo diré que Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Trabajar

Los adultos en la habitación miraron de pies a cabeza al joven que tenían enfrente. Ambos notaron lo mucho que había cambiado el ex alquimista en los años en que no lo habían visto.

Hawkeye fue la primera en acercarse sonriendo a saludarlo, mientras pensaba que Winry tenía razón en estar enamorada de él. Edward había madurado y eso se notaba en su semblante, además de su obvio cambio físico. Edward Elric era un chico guapo sin esforzarse, tal como había sido, y seguía siendo, el nuevo General para el cual trabajaba.

- Me alegra mucho verte Edward – dijo sonriente la ahora Mayor Riza Hawkeye – de verdad has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vimos

- Siiii! – dijo Roy a su lado – ya no eres el enano alquimista.

- ¿A quién llama enano? Soy casi de su estatura! – Ed había madurado, pero seguía odiando que le recordaran que había sido pequeño cuando era aún un adolescente.

- Bueno… Si tú lo dices… Me alegra verte acero – dijo finalmente Roy para tratar de calmar los ánimos – Teníamos una apuesta para saber si volverías o si iríamos al matrimonio de Winry con alguien más en un par de años – sonrió maliciosamente esperando la reacción de Ed

- ¿Es que acaso Winry les ha dicho algo? – Ed sonaba genuinamente preocupado. Era segunda vez en menos de dos horas que alguien le hacía un comentario similar

- Claro que no Edward – dijo Riza, dirigiendo al mismo tiempo una mirada asesina a su jefe – el General sólo está bromeando – aunque ella bien sabía que había ganado la apuesta, ya que siempre quiso creer en que el alquimista volvería con la joven Rockbell

- Ah… - dijo Ed un poco más tranquilo – está bien. El Coronel Armstrong me dijo que usted tenía que hablar conmigo… General – dijo arrastrando maliciosamente la última palabra. Ya se vengaría del mal rato que lo había hecho pasar.

- Así es Acero. Por favor ponte cómodo para que podamos hablar.

Los dos hombres tomaron asiento mientras la Mayor buscaba unos papeles en su escritorio para luego entregárselos a su jefe y tomar asiento al lado del joven Elric.

- Bien Acero – dijo finalmente Mustang – sé que después de todo lo que pasó, no querrás volver al ejército y, por razones de fuerza mayor, no podrás tampoco pertenecer a los alquimistas estatales de campo. Y sé también que tú y tu hermano han estado realizando investigaciones en alquimia y alcaestría que, muy probablemente, sirvan para ayudar a personas que fueron dañadas al experimentar con la creación de quimeras. ¿Me equivoco?

- Tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho – Ed estaba serio. Tenía muchas dudas acerca del tinte de la conversación que mantenía con Mustang.

- Muy bien. Entonces tengo una propuesta para ti y Alphonse – dijo sin titubear, y luego agregó - ayer hable con tu hermano y le pareció bien, pero no aceptará si tú no lo haces.

Ed pensó un momento antes de asentir para que el General prosiguiera. Si Al había dicho que le parecía bien ¿quién era él para debatirla? Su hermano siempre había sido el más sabio de entre los dos.

- Quiero que sigas siendo parte del equipo de alquimistas estatales, pero ahora dedicado en un cien por ciento a la investigación, sobre todo por el hecho de que ya no puedes usar la alquimia. Tú hermano también será incluido en el ejército bajo las mismas condiciones – guardó silencio un momento para que Edward asimilara la idea y luego prosiguió – ambos quedarán bajo mis órdenes exclusivas o de la Mayor Hawkeye – miró a Riza a su lado y esta asintió – y quedará por escrito que nunca podrán ser asignados al campo de batalla, a menos que ustedes se ofrezcan de voluntarios, claro está

- ¿Por qué querríamos hacer algo como eso? – Preguntó Ed - ¿Cuál es el truco? Usted debe ganar algo con esto

- No hay truco – respondió y sonrió – sólo tendrán que poner todas sus investigaciones al servicio del país – y dijo antes de que el joven replicara – pero no se les asignará ninguna investigación, sino que ustedes decidirán que investigar. Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de todo lo que ustedes hicieron por el país.

Ed estaba un poco sorprendido. Nunca espero algo como esto. Mustang siguió tentándolo.

- Además, tendrán un presupuesto ilimitado de investigación y recibirán una compensación anual por su trabajo, equivalente al salario de un Teniente Coronel. Eso es mucho dinero - y aquí venía la estocada final – y no querrás que tu futura esposa pague por todos tus gastos por siempre

- ¿Futura…? – Ed se sonrojó furiosamente al pensar en Winry convertida en su esposa, y luego cayó en la última frase de Mustang – Claro que no!

- Entonces Acero… ¿Qué me dices?

Extendió en su escritorio el contrato y un bolígrafo, así como su antiguo reloj de plata, el símbolo de los alquimistas estatales. Edward lo pensó un minuto y luego se repitió que si Alphonse había llamado al Coro… General, y había aceptado ¿quién rayos era él para debatirlo?

Tomó el bolígrafo y firmó. Aceptó el reloj de plata y dijo finalmente antes de salir:

- Gracias… A ambos.

Los adultos sólo sonrieron, felices de haber aliviado un poco la carga del joven que les salvó la vida a todos.

* * *

_**Hola! Ese Mustang... Mmmm... presiento que algo está tramando...**_

_**Pero aún no puedo decirlo jijiji... Prometo que esta parte será importante para lo que tengo pensado para más adelante.**_

_**Nos vemos en otro capítulo!**_


	7. Regresar

**Como siempre, antes de comenzar sólo diré que Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Regresar

Tuvo que correr para alcanzar el tren a Rizenbul y de nuevo odió a Mustang – aunque menos que antes – por hacerle perder tanto tiempo. Pero ya no importaba, pensó, ya que finalmente estaba en camino a su pueblo natal.

Quería dormir todas las horas de viaje. Al llegar tendría que estar muy despierto para ponerse al corriente de todo lo que había pasado en los años en los que estuvo fuera, así que necesitaba descansar lo más que le permitieran los incómodos asientos del tren.

Soñó una y otra vez con Winry casándose con otro chico imaginario, un chico muy alto con cara de monstruo, ambos se reían de él, quién estaba tirado en el suelo y vistiendo andrajosamente, por creer que Winry lo esperaría por siempre.

Despertó gritando por lo menos dos veces y todos en el tren lo miraron extrañado. Las personas que iban delante decían que tal vez se había vuelto loco y que la juventud de hoy en día tiene muchos problemas mentales. Ed sólo se tapó la cara de vergüenza y trató de seguir durmiendo, pero lo que le habían dicho Armstrong y Mustang seguía en su cabeza. Tal vez debió haber regresado antes, tal vez Winry se había aburrido de esperar por su regreso, tal vez había conocido a alguien más, a algún chico monstruo que la había convencido de que lo olvidara…

Excelente… Ahora estaba histérico y no podía dormir… Bueno, en fin, sólo faltaban algo así como tres horas de viaje, pensó... Ahora también estaba seguro de que moriría de desesperación en esas horas si no lograba dormir… Y entró en un círculo vicioso…

No supo en qué momento logró conciliar el sueño, pero cuando lo despertaron los gritos para que se callara – probablemente tenía otra pesadilla – estaba a pocos minutos de entrar a la estación. Y ahí entró en colapso.

Había estado tan preocupado en volver, que no se había detenido a pensar en cómo actuaría al volver a casa.

En su cabeza pasaron miles de escenas de él llegando como si nada, actuando como siempre frente a Winry, o llegando como un galán y diciéndole miles de cosas románticas a su amada, tal como hacen los protagonistas de esas películas melosas. No obstante, la reacción imaginaria de Winry era la que siempre terminaba con sus excelentes planes, ya que siempre la respuesta era mala para él. Las opciones que se planteaba el pesimista Edward eran una llave inglesa golpeando su cabeza o – lo que era peor – un rechazo por parte de la chica.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, decidió que ya no había mucho que hacer. "Sólo espero que no me mate", pensó finalmente antes de bajar del tren, rígido por el miedo y la ansiedad.

Caminó lentamente por el pueblo. Había cuidado bien su pierna, pero ya necesitaba mantenimiento y no quería dañar aún más su automail corriendo a su casa, como de verdad quería hacerlo, así que se contuvo.

Cada ciertos pasos debía detenerse a saludar a alguien conocido y a entablar una breve conversación. Le preguntaban que había estado haciendo, por qué no había vuelto, cómo estaba Alphonse, si había hablado con Winry y Pinako, si sabía lo bien que les había ido, si Winry le había contado acerca de los muchos pretendientes que tenía… Y ahí terminaba la conversación y todos quedaban con cara de no entender lo que le había pasado a Ed para que se enfadara tanto.

Al pasar por la última casa de camino al hogar de las Rockbell ya estaba harto, así que, con cara de pocos amigos, les dijo a sus vecinos que luego iría a hablar con ellos.

Pasó por al lado de la casa de sus padres y tuvo sentimientos encontrados. Sonrió. Tal vez sería bueno que, algún día, reconstruyera ese lugar. Ya iría más tarde a verificar si era factible.

Caminó con la cabeza gacha, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que se acercaba a la casa de las Rockbell, hasta que de pronto sintió una risa y una voz que se le hacía muy familiar. La puerta se abrió y él se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de donde estaba.

- Iré al pueblo a buscar unos materiales para terminar la pierna que estoy haciendo – dijo Winry, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada – volveré dentro de un par de horas, así que no te… - dejó la frase a medias, ya que al voltearse para emprender su camino, su mirada chocó con la de un chico de ojos y cabello dorado que la observaba – preocupes… - terminó diciendo en voz baja.

* * *

_**Wuajajaj! Que mala soy! Dejando a medias el reencuentro**_

_**Pero prometo que los capítulos que siguen compensaran esto :D**_

_**Bss y gracias por leer!**_


	8. Hablar

**Como siempre, antes de comenzar sólo diré que Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Hablar

Edward estaba embelesado observándola así que no supo en qué momento se sonrojó. Winry estaba hermosa y era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Vestía un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas, unas botas bajas de color café y la chaqueta que usó el día en que se despidió de él en la estación de trenes y que él le había regalado unos días antes. Llevaba su cabello largo, recogido hacia el lado derecho, tal como lo usaba su madre. Se reprendió mentalmente por no haber vuelto antes.

Winry no estaba en mejores condiciones que Ed. Frente a ella e inmóvil, estaba el chico que había estado esperando por años. Se sorprendió a si misma analizando de pies a cabeza al muchacho y se sonrojó de inmediato. Vestía muy parecido a cuando se fue, excepto que en vez de camisa, traía sólo una camiseta negra debajo de su abrigo. Traía su cabello amarrado tal y como cuando se fue y entonces pensó lo mismo que la Mayor Hawkeye: Edward era y se veía apuesto sin siquiera proponérselo.

El chico no sabía cómo debía actuar y si su cuerpo – pasmado por la ansiedad – respondería a sus órdenes cuando decidiera que hacer. "¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Qué es lo correcto en esta situación?". Estaba pasmado. Ninguna de sus cavilaciones anteriores lo había preparado para lo que estaba sintiendo en este minuto al estar a menos de cinco metros de su… ¿Novia? ¿Amiga? No lo sabía… No lo había aclarado aún...

Winry, sin saber mucho que hacer o que decir, decidió dejarse llevar por lo que su instinto y su corazón le gritaban y comenzó a avanzar y a bajar por la escalera en la entrada de la casa. A medida que se acercaba, las dudas dieron paso a una determinación que ni ella sabía que tenía. "O actúo o nos quedaremos aquí de pie todo el día", se dijo, antes de detenerse frente a él.

Edward la vio acercarse sin decir nada y empezó a ponerse más nervioso a medida que la rubia acortaba la distancia. Seguía tenso y sin saber qué hacer. Cuando ella se detuvo frente a él y la vio sonreír y con unos pequeños indicios de lágrimas asomando en sus ojos, al fin decidió que debía arriesgarse y mostrarse vulnerable, aunque fuese rechazado. Así, dejó caer sus maletas al suelo y, sonriendo cálidamente, extendió sus brazos a la chica…

Al ver a Ed extender los brazos hacía ella, no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que se asomaban, acortó tambaleantemente la distancia que los separaba y, sin pensarlo, se estiró, se paró de puntillas y lo abrazó por el cuello.

Ed fue feliz entonces. No lo había rechazado. Había aceptado su titubeante abrazo y era mejor de lo que nunca esperó. La abrazó por la cintura maldiciéndose por haberse ido. Al momento de tenerla así, junto a él, sintió la necesidad de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y, escondiendo su cara en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica, aspiró su aroma tanto como quiso. Ese era su hogar, justo al lado de ella.

- Winry… yo…

La chica se perdió en sus sentimientos y en sus sensaciones en el momento en el que Ed habló y soltó su cálido aliento en su cuello. Deseo besarlo, pero se reprimió un poco más.

- Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir algo – dijo directamente y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Ed rió por lo bajo. "Esa es mi chica", pensó, y al instante se dio cuenta de lo posesivo de su pensamiento.

Sin decir nada, fueron separando un poco sus rostros, pero sin separarse del todo, rozando delicadamente sus mejillas en el proceso. Era angustiante y a la vez emocionante para ambos el proceso. Nunca habían estado así de cerca y, cuando sus miradas al fin se encontraron y sintieron el roce de sus narices y del aliento cálido del otro, supieron que era lo que seguía.

Poco a poco se acercaron y, cuando Winry cerró sus ojos, Edward supo que ya no tendría que esperar más para besar a la chica que había amado desde que era un niño.

Primero fue un beso lento, el primero de ambos, por lo que fue inexperto e inocente en muchos sentidos, pero para Winry fue perfecto. Al fin su príncipe azul estaba besándola y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Para Ed era como estar en su paraíso personal. Sus labios eran suaves, tal como siempre los había imaginado. Se separó de ella sólo un segundo para tomar aire y sonreír como un bobo y volvió a besarla, ahora un poco más profunda y apasionadamente y la abrazó tan fuerte como su instinto de no herirla se lo permitía.

- Bienvenido a casa – dijo Winry cuando al fin se separaron

- Gracias – dijo Ed, aún sin poder creer lo que había pasado

Ninguno dijo nada más y siguieron abrazados por un rato. "A veces hablar está de más", pensó Pinako, quien los observaba desde la terraza de su casa en Rizenbul

* * *

_**Espero que les agrade este capítulo. Tarde en actualizar ya que esta escena era especial para mi. Tal vez por eso quedó tan corta, ya que quería que este momento fuese perfecto y que todo se centrara en sensaciones, nada más. Todo primer beso debe ser así y tuve esta imagen en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo.**_

_**Trataré de actualizar más seguido, ya tengo varios episodios listos para publicar.**_

_**Agradezco sus comentarios!**_


	9. Empacar

**Como siempre, antes de comenzar sólo diré que Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Empacar

Alphonse estaba aún guardando cosas en sus maletas cuando recibió la llamada de su hermano desde Rizenbul. Sólo habían pasado tres días desde que habían hablado y Ed ya había llegado a casa de su amiga de la infancia. "Vaya, sí que estaba desesperado por volver", pensó el menor de los Elric mientras sonreía condescendientemente.

- ¿Cómo lograste regresar tan rápidamente? – preguntó Al, sin lograr contener del todo su risa – Pensé que habías dicho que esperarías un par de días antes de tomar el tren

- Es-es-es-que-pues-pues-yo – Ed no conseguía formular una sola oración completa y que consiguiera que su hermano no lo molestara demasiado – la verdad es que tuve suerte y… pues si no tomaba el tren ese día que te llamé habría tenido que esperar una semana y…

- Que extraño – dijo con clara intención de burlarse de su hermano – había escuchado que salían trenes todos los días desde Creta hacía Amestris – nuevamente tuvo que contener la risa, no tenía idea de los horarios de los trenes en el oeste, pero tenía que probar si su hermano lograba picar el anzuelo

- Eso no es… - no tenía argumentos, su hermano lo había pillado – Ya cállate Alphonse!

Alphonse lanzó una sonora carcajada, y le dijo a su hermano que el saldría dentro de dos día con rumbo a Amestris. Quería darle todo el margen posible a su hermano para que estuviera, relativamente, a solas con su novia (al menos esperaba que en ese tiempo Edward se lo pidiera formalmente) antes de que él llegara para que se pusieran a trabajar.

- Ya me contarás como te recibió cuando llegaste – dijo con algo de malicia antes de cortar.

- Em… si – Alphonse supo que su hermano estaba nervioso o, quizás hasta sonrojado, ya que Ed nunca escatimaba en palabras a la hora de quejarse de que Winry siempre lo recibía con un golpe en su cabeza de la llave inglesa. Al parecer, esta vez era la excepción, pero después lo averiguaría

- Muy bien – dijo Al finalmente – nos vemos hermano, dales saludos a todos por allá – y colgó.

Alphonse se sintió feliz de que las cosas estuviesen saliendo tan bien para su hermano. Ya mucho había tenido que sufrir cargando con el peso de recuperar sus cuerpos y de salvar al país en el que vivían. Era hora de que al fin Ed sentara cabeza y se asentara un tiempo en su hogar… O que tal vez comenzara a formar su propio hogar… "Sería lindo ser tío" pensó Alphonse al tiempo que sonreía.

La sonrisa desapareció y fue sustituida por una mueca de cansancio al ver todo lo que le faltaba por empacar. La ropa era lo de menos, pero debía clasificar dos años de investigaciones y de estudios, no podía simplemente arrojarlo en la maleta… Aunque estaba seguro de que su hermano lo había hecho, ya que no había forma de que empacara y se embarcara tan rápido a su hogar, pero él no era como Edward, ya que al menos uno de los dos debía ser organizado.

Siempre había sido así. Su hermano era un genio, tanto que no necesitaba leer dos veces algo para comprenderlo, en cambio él se encargaba de documentar y destacar todo aquello que debía releer. Sus personalidades eran como las de sus padres. Ed, al igual que su padre, era un investigador innato, y Al, era el que contenía y aterrizaba las ideas de su hermano, al igual como hizo su madre.

"Basta de pensar, debo empacar", se reprendió mentalmente.

Y mientras recogía y clasificaba papeles, recordó que aún quería llevarse con él una cosa más, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, ya que no dependía sólo de lo que él pudiese querer.

- Ojala quiera acompañarme – dijo en voz relativamente alta.

La chica de cabello negro que estaba de pie fuera de su habitación, rogó porque hablara de ella.

* * *

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad me anima muchísimo que la historia les agrade, estoy mucho muy feliz :)**_

_**Como comentario para este episodio, me gustaría decir que, si bien este fic es un EdxWin, también agregaré poco a poco pausas en la historia que involucren a otros personajes para hacer más fluida la historia y partir con Alphonse era obvio ya que ayudará en el desarrollo de la historia en general, además de el hecho de que lo amo jijiji**_

_**De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	10. Reparar

**Como siempre, antes de comenzar sólo diré que Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Reparar**

Winry se olvidó completamente de la razón por la que iba de compras en el momento en que vio a Ed de pie frente a ella. La verdad es que era una excusa para salir a dar un paseo para calmar la ansiedad que le provocaba saber que Edward estaba pronto a regresar.

Ahora estaba ella en la cocina preparando la cena mientras él hablaba con su hermano por teléfono y su abuela terminaba de arreglar la habitación en que el muchacho pasaría la noche. Él se había adelantado, por lo que la habitación que siempre compartía con Alphonse aún no se encontraba utilizable, luego de que, después de un tiempo, Pinako, en vista de que los chicos no tenían planes de volver, la había convertido en un almacén para los automails en proceso de reparación.

Cenaron normalmente, como siempre lo hacían cuando volvían los Elric de algún viaje. Era siempre lo mismo. La abuela preguntaba, Ed acaparaba la charla con sus respuestas y sus historias y Winry escuchaba atenta. Había esperado por mucho ese momento, por lo que, durante toda la cena, no dejó de mirar a aquel a quien había esperado demasiadas veces y demasiado tiempo.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, en cuanto había madurado Ed, en las cosas que él contaba de sus viajes, en el momento en que lo vio frente a su casa luego de dos años, en el momento en que lo abrazó, en el momento en que él la besó… que fue su abuela y no ella quien notó que el ex alquimista cojeaba de su lado izquierdo. Su automail tenía problemas

- Winry, cuando bajes de la nube en la que estas ¿crees que puedas revisar la pierna de Ed? – Pinako no tuvo siquiera la más mínima intención de ocultar la falta de atención de su nieta y sonrió maliciosamente cuando ella y Ed se sonrojaron

- Eee-cla-claro – si la intención de su abuela era dejarla en evidencia, lo había logrado - ¿Seguiste las instrucciones que te di antes de que te fueras de viaje? – dijo la rubia mirando a su amado con cara de pocos amigos

- ¡Por supuesto! Jejeje – dijo el chico un poco preocupado. No quería terminar el día con una llave inglesa incrustada en su cabeza – pero recuerda que hace dos años que no le hago mantención…

- Bien – dijo cansadamente -, vamos al taller para que te revise, así podré evaluar los daños y saber qué tan mal estás

Aunque Edward esperaba un regaño por no haber tenido mantención en tanto tiempo, este no llegó, lo cual lo alivió y lo aterrorizó en partes iguales. Su Winry no acostumbraba ser tan calmada.

Winry se fastidió al saber que Ed no había hecho mantención a su miembro mecánico en dos años, pero se calmó soñando en que tal vez el joven sólo confiaba en ella para hacer esa labor.

Al llegar al taller, Ed comenzó a quitarse los pantalones. Era lo normal si su mecánica iba a revisar su pierna, pero Winry se sonrojó furiosamente. No había visto al mayor de los Elric en dos años, y verlo desvestirse delante de ella, era algo para lo que no estaba preparada, pero, profesionalmente, se acercó a él cuando este se sentó en la camilla vestido sólo con su ropa interior y la camiseta sin mangas que traía al llegar.

Winry revisaba cuidadosamente el estado de una de sus obras maestras. Si bien todas sus piezas eran hechas con mucha dedicación, esa pieza en particular había sido especialmente hecha para su portador. En ella tardó por lo menos un mes y era lo mejor que había construido hasta ese momento. Había sido su regalo para que él pudiese embarcarse tranquilo a su viaje al Oeste, y su trabajo no la había decepcionado, así como su dueño. Había que cambiar el automail, pero este estaba no estaba en tan malas condiciones y bien podía aguantar otra semana a que ella terminara el que ahora reemplazaría a esta pieza como su mejor trabajo.

Edward estaba perdido en contemplar a la muchacha que tenía frente a él. Estaba absorta en su trabajo, tal como solía hacerlo desde que era aún una niña. A él le encantaba verla así de concentrada ya que, aunque la llamara loca de los automails, admiraba su capacidad para tratar de hacer la vida de las personas aún mejores. "Sus manos están hechas para dar vida", pensó sonriente mientras la observaba.

- Bien – dijo finalmente la chica mientras se quitaba los guantes y el delantal – creo que puede aguantar un par de días más mientras termino la pierna nueva que estaba construyendo ¿Uh? – Quedó un poco perdida al mirar el rostro sonriente del muchacho que tenía al frente - ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? – preguntó con el fin de saber qué era lo que causaba tanta gracia al chico.

Ed se puso de pie y, sin decirle nada, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó para besarla. Lentamente acarició su rostro mientras disfrutaba de los labios de la mujer a la que amaba desde que tenía memoria. Sin ganas fue separándose de ella sólo porque necesitaba respirar.

- ¿Y eso por qué fue? – preguntó Winry sonrojada. No era que no le hubiera gustado el beso, pero aún era extraño acostumbrarse a este Edward romántico

- Gracias – al ver la cara de confusión de la chica supo que tenía que explicarse -. Gracias por esperarme todo este tiempo.

- Tonto – dijo ella aferrándose con fuerza a la camiseta del muchacho – sabía que volverías – sonrió y agregó – además, tu automail es único, así que como mínimo tendrías que volver alguna vez en tu vida para que lo reparara – en una actitud coqueta cerró su ojo derecho y sacó la punta de la lengua para burlarse – es una pequeña trampa que te puse.

Edward no pudo más que mostrar una sonrisa más grande que la que ya tenía al ver el gesto de Winry. Ella no necesitaba trampas para hacerlo volver. Él siempre volvería a ella, aunque hubiese recuperado su pierna. La abrazó por la cintura esta vez y la volvió a besar despacio, por varios minutos, tratando de saborear sus labios tanto como siempre había querido.

Winry tarde o temprano sabría de boca de Ed que ella no sólo era la mecánica de su automail. Ella llevaba años arreglando su vida entera al creer en él más que nadie en el mundo.

* * *

_**Sólo diré que aunque yo misma haya escrito esto, envidio a Winry jajajajja**_

_**Besos a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer!**_

_**Nos vemos muy pronto :)**_


	11. Soñar

**Como siempre, antes de comenzar sólo diré que Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Soñar**

Pinako había hecho un muy buen trabajo despejando de herramientas la habitación que usualmente ocupaban los pacientes, para que Ed pasara ahí la noche. Mañana, le dijo al chico, arreglarían la habitación que usaría él y Alphonse de forma definitiva.

Ya era media noche y Ed, aunque ya estaba tirado de espaldas en la cama y con la habitación a oscuras, no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Había sido un día lleno de emociones y su cerebro no quería apagarse, sino que seguía reviviendo y procesando todo lo sucedido, desde que descendió del tren hasta el beso que había compartido con Winry unos momentos atrás. Seguía sonriendo como un bobo mientras observaba el techo de la habitación.

Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir y, sin querer, recordó lo que todos le habían insinuado acerca de los pretendientes que había tenido Winry en esos dos años en que él estuvo en el Oeste. Se revolvió el flequillo con ambas manos en señal de exasperación. Lo mejor, pensó, era levantarse e ir por un vaso de agua para calmarse.

Se levantó y salió de su habitación provisoria con rumbo a la cocina, pero algo en su interior lo obligó a detenerse frente a la habitación de Winry.

Quería verla dormir. Realmente la había extrañado demasiado.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, sonrojándose más y más a medida que lo hacía. Se calmaría sólo con verla dormir, no obstante ella no estaba ahí y su cama no mostraba signos de que siquiera se hubiese acostado.

Se detuvo un minuto a pensar y decidió que, si ella no estaba en su habitación, lo más probable era que estuviese en el taller y no se equivocó.

Al entrar en el taller pudo ver como la muchacha estaba absorta en su trabajo. Se acercó lentamente y asomó su cara por encima del hombro de ella para ver que la tenía tan concentrada. Era su nueva pierna, estaba seguro.

- ¿Qué haces trabajando aún? – Preguntó de pronto, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo del susto – Es muy tarde, ya deberías estar dormida – dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de susto de Winry

- ¿Por qué rayos entras sin avisar? – Claramente la había asustado, se levantó para encararlo - ¿Es qué no sabes tocar?

- No me respondiste. ¿Por qué aún no has ido a dormir? – dijo en tono más severo. No le gustaba que Winry se saltara las horas de sueño.

- ¿Uh? Es que quería terminar la pierna que te estaba haciendo lo más pronto posible – agachó la cabeza y bajó su tono de voz – debes estar incómodo con el automail que tienes… ya tiene demasiado tiempo

Ella seguía preocupándose por él como nadie en el mundo. Amaba a esa chica. Sería un idiota si no lo hiciera, pensó.

- Tonta – dijo acercándose para tomarla de los hombros – no dejes de dormir por eso – y sonrió formidablemente

- De acuerdo – Ed sonreía de un modo tan especial que ella no fue capaz de contradecirlo – por cierto ¿Cómo sabes que aún no voy a dormir y cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Fuiste a espiarme a mi habitación? – lo miró maliciosamente esperando que Ed se pusiera nervioso, lo que, obviamente, consiguió de inmediato

- Es-es-que-que-yo-pu-pues… - se sonrojó furiosamente. No tenía como explicar lo que había pasado por su cabeza. Ni él lo tenía muy claro.

Winry amaba verlo así de nervioso. Ese era Ed en realidad. En el fondo él seguía siendo un niño.

- Mañana me lo contarás – dijo sonriendo luego de un momento. Ya había hecho sufrir a Edward lo suficiente por un día – ahora creo que es mejor que vamos a dormir.

Ed asintió y se encaminaron escaleras arriba para ir a sus habitaciones, pero antes de que el muchacho pudiera darle las buenas noches e ir a su habitación, Winry lo tomó de la mano, lo acercó a ella y le dijo muy bajito mientras miraba el suelo:

- Ed ¿quieres… quedarte conmigo… esta noche? – su sonrojo abarcaba toda su cara y esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón que el chico no la rechazara. Observó al muchacho y se dio cuenta de que éste se encontraba tanto o más sonrojado que ella (si es que se podía) y mostraba claras señales de nerviosismo. Winry supo de inmediato lo que su "amigo" estaba pensando – No te imagines cosas – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – es sólo que… - nuevamente bajó la mirada y Ed se calmó para escucharla – te extrañe mucho y por mucho tiempo y… no quiero separarme de ti y… no quiero extrañarte… aunque sé que estarás en la habitación de al lado y… - no sabía que decir, sentía que hablaba incoherencias

- Si quiero – dijo Edward de pronto – quiero quedarme contigo – bajó la vista sonrojado al igual que Winry al decir esto.

Winry levantó su rostro al escucharlo y le sonrió. Ambos, tomados de la mano, entraron en la habitación de ella para descansar juntos al fin. Ed vestía un pantalón largo de pijama y su tradicional camiseta sin mangas, pero Winry aún vestía su ropa para trabajar así que tuvo que ir a cambiarse. Ed se sentó en la cama y se soltó el cabello mientras esperaba a que la chica volviera y se quedó boquiabierto cuando ella entró en la habitación, esta vez vistiendo una larga camiseta que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y que caía de uno de sus hombros y traía su cabello suelto. Cada vez que pensaba que Winry no podía verse más hermosa, ella lo sorprendía. Ella rodeó la cama y se recostó en el lado contrario a donde estaba Edward.

- ¿No vas a dormir? – preguntó la chica, sacando a Edward de su ensoñación.

- ¿Uh? Si – dijo finalmente para luego recostarse al lado de la chica.

Ambos estaban nerviosos y se podía notar en el ambiente. Nuevamente, fue Winry la que tomó la iniciativa y se acercó para recostarse en el pecho del chico a su izquierda y abrazarlo.

- Winry…

- Dime Ed…

- Sé que tal vez no me creerás pero – tomó un poco de aire, debía clamarse – te extrañe mucho… más de lo que imaginas – dijo finalmente mientras la acercaba más a él con su brazo derecho y tomaba su rostro con su mano izquierda para hacer que lo mirara directamente

- ¿Por qué no habría de creerte? – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Al instante se perdió en ellos y sintió que podría estar toda la vida así y hacer todo lo que él le pidiera con tan solo mirarla fijamente

- No lo sé… - fue acercándose poco a poco hasta quedar con su nariz pegada a la de ella. Sus pensamientos se volvieron entonces inconexos. Era increíble el magnetismo que ejercían esos ojos azules sobre él desde que era un niño, con la diferencia de que ahora no tenía que controlarse.

- Eres un tonto – le dijo al tiempo que sonreía – yo también te extrañé mucho – y acortó la distancia que los separaba.

Se besaron por un rato, separándose cada tanto para respirar. Ed acariciaba a Winry delicadamente, disfrutando de un roce que hasta ese momento sólo había imaginado. Si piel era suave y su aroma exquisito. Winry disfrutaba a su vez de acariciar a Ed tanto como siempre quiso, pasando sus manos por sus fuertes brazos y por su cálido cuello.

Continuaron así por una rato más hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos. Durmieron abrazados y con sus rostros muy juntos. Uno al lado del otro. Tal y como lo habían soñado un millón de veces antes.

Pero ningún sueño supera a la realidad ¿o no?

* * *

_**Wow! Realmente me costó un poco este capítulo, pero quería que ellos tuvieran un buen cierre para el día de su reencuentro así que hice lo que pude. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios! Trataré de actualizar por lo menos una vez a la semana si es que los estudios no me liquidan antes :D**_

_**Un beso grande!**_


	12. Pedir

**Como siempre, antes de comenzar sólo diré que Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Pedir**

Alphonse había pasado gran parte de las últimas horas ordenando su equipaje y sus documentos, por lo que ahora, cuando ya era de madrugada, el cansancio comenzó a pasarle la cuenta.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban poco a poco a asomarse por la ventana de la habitación del palacio imperial de Xing que utilizaba cada vez que se asentaba para ordenar sus ideas antes de seguir viajando. Era su punto de descanso y reflexión y, cuando miró hacia su cama, recordó el porqué.

Cada vez que partía de viaje más hacia el Este, sentía en su interior que volvería a aquel palacio. Poco a poco se había encariñado con la pequeña princesa de Xing, Mei Chang. Al principio era sólo una gran amistad. Ella era sólo un poco menor que él (apenas un par de años), pero sentía que no era correcto crearle ni crearse a sí mismo sentimientos que lo llevaran a idealizar una relación más estrecha que la que ya tenían.

No fue hasta que se encontró llamándola dos o tres veces por semana cuando estaba fuera de Xing, que se dio cuenta que no había servido de nada el tratar de controlar sus sentimientos. Al parecer, el menor de los Elric se había enamorado de la linda jovencita que lo recibía con una hermosa sonrisa cada vez que él volvía y que se mostraba dispuesta a ayudarlo en su investigación cuando él lo necesitara.

Recordaba todo esto mientras, esbozando una cálida sonrisa, la observaba dormir en su cama.

Ella, al saber que Alphonse volvería a Amestris, se había ofrecido a ayudarlo a empacar y a clasificar sus documentos. Ya lo había ayudado a aclarar muchas cosas durante sus investigaciones ya que, a su corta edad, la princesa era una gran conocedora de la ciencia de la Alcaestría. Se había quedado con él esa noche ayudándolo pero el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida mientras examinaba unos libros. Alphonse la cargó hasta su cama y la dejó dormir mientras él avanzaba con su labor.

Mientras la observaba, notó como ella comenzaba a abrir sus ojos sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿Hace cuánto me dormí? – preguntó aún sin despertar del todo

- Sólo hace unos cuantos minutos – en realidad llevaba un par de horas durmiendo, pero ya lo había ayudado demasiado por un día y necesitaba descansar – vuelve a dormir.

Mei se sentó en la cama aún un poco adormecida. No quería perderse ni un minuto de estar con Alphonse. Después de todo, no sabía cuándo volvería a verlo o si volvería a verlo.

- Estoy bien – dijo con voz un poco triste – debo ayudarte para que puedas partir pronto… como querías.

Alphonse se sintió de pronto culpable. Ella estaba triste y él sabía que en sus manos estaba la solución. Con él tiempo había aprendido a notar la tristeza en el rostro de la jovencita cuando él partía. Era el mismo rostro que tenía Winry al mirar a Ed cuando este se marchaba.

- Mei... – le habló de pronto - ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – se sonrojo de inmediato. Él era el más maduro de los hermanos alquimistas, pero en el campo de las relaciones y de los sentimientos no era más experto que su hermano mayor – Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo

La joven princesa se sonrojo de inmediato y abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo. "De verdad estaba hablando de mi", recordó de pronto el momento en que lo escuchó hablando solo.

- ¿Lo dices en serio Alphonse? ¿De verdad quieres que vaya contigo? – no cabía en su felicidad y sólo quería gritarle un "SI", pero quería asegurarse de que no fuese su mente engañándola

- Claro que es en serio – respondió sonriente – has sido mi compañera en esta investigación y… además… - bajó su mirada antes de continuar – además… no quiero separarme de ti aún.

Las palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Mei. Su querido Alphonse no quería separarse de ella y una luz de esperanza surgió en su interior. "Tal vez él si me quiere", pensó.

Se abalanzó contra Al dándole tiempo a este sólo para que la abrazara. Nada lo salvó del golpe al caer.

- Siiiiii! Quiero ir contigo! – de pronto se puso de pie y gritó – Aaaaahhh! Eso significa que debo preparar mi equipaje y que debo avisarle a Ling que saldré de viaje – su semblante se tornó lúgubre de pronto. Su medio hermano solía ser muy sobreprotector a veces… Bueno… Casi siempre.

Salió entonces de la habitación balbuceando cosas que Al no pudo captar y sonrió de medio lado. Esa chica sí que era especial. Era todo lo contrario a él. Era un torbellino y él era sólo una suave brisa, en lo que a sus personalidades se refería. Pero como dicen, los opuestos suelen atraerse.

"Tal vez sea así… Para mi hermano y para Winry eso si aplicó", pensó mientras sonreía alegre de que la chica a la que amaba no se hubiera negado a su petición de acompañarlo.

* * *

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado. De verdad me animan mucho a seguir.**_

_**Este capítulo es una de las cápsulas que introduciré en la historia para ayudar a su desarrollo, pronto introduciré a más personajes, espero que les agrade :D**_

_**Saludos a todos y espero volver pronto (si los estudios y el trabajo no me matan antes jejeje)**_


	13. Despertar

**Como siempre, antes de comenzar sólo diré que Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Despertar**

Winry empezó a abrir sus ojos justo en el momento en que las primeras luces del alba comenzaron a entrar por su ventana. Había dormido mejor que en muchas noches en los últimos años, casi desde antes que sus padres se fueran a la guerra, con la sensación de que todo estaba en su correcto lugar y que ella podía descansar tranquila.

En el instante en que quiso voltearse contra la ventana para seguir durmiendo, recordó el porqué de su sensación. Ed estaba dormido a su lado, presionando su fuerte pecho contra la espalda de ella. Había colocado su brazo derecho de forma que la cabeza de Winry descansaba sobre este y con su brazo izquierdo la mantenía aprisionada. Incluso su pierna de metal estaba enredada en las de ella. Winry sonrió. Era como si, aún dormido, Ed tratara de que protegerla.

Sentía su aliento cálido en su cuello y pensó en que bien había valido la pena la espera si esa iba a ser su forma de despertar todos los días.

Poco a poco fue girándose para quedar frente a él. Costó al principio porque, al parecer, Ed en su ensoñación creía que Winry se escaparía. Soltó un poco su agarre cuando notó que ella sólo pretendía voltearse, pero volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, esta vez rozando las piernas de la chica con sus manos en el proceso y subiendo su camiseta lo suficiente como para dejarlas descansar sobre su cintura. Piel con piel.

Por suerte para ella, había tenido la genial idea de usar pantaloncillos sobre la ropa interior, por lo que esta no quedaría al descubierto cuando se levantara, pero aun así, se sonrojo furiosamente cuando sintió las manos de Ed acariciarla y amoldarse a la forma de sus cintura. Era la primera vez que se sentía así. Era extraño.

Sin pensarlo mucho y con sus sentidos embotados por las emociones que la embargaban y el sueño que aún tenía, se atrevió a abrazar al muchacho que estaba ahora frente a ella y, lentamente, deslizó sus manos por la espalda y el pecho del chico, debajo de la camiseta que lo cubría. Ed gimió de inmediato.

Él había notado que su compañera había despertado, pero quería seguir disfrutando de su calidez un poco más. Al sentir que ella se giraba hacía sí, no pensó demasiado y simplemente recorrió lentamente la piel que había a su paso y quedó maravillado con la hermosa figura que su tacto le mostró para alimentar su imaginación. Lo que no esperaba era que, estando consiente, Winry se atraviese a seguir sus pasos. Sentir sus manos suaves paseando por su pecho y espalda era mejor de lo que había imaginado y no pudo reprimir su gemido de aprobación.

Edward comenzó lentamente a abrir sus ojos mientras en su rostro se formaba una amplia sonrisa. La primera imagen que vio fue a Winry sonrojada con sus ojos aún un poco adormecidos. Supo entonces que esa era la imagen que quería ver por el resto de su vida. Quería que esos hermosos ojos azules lo vieran sólo a él apenas se abrieran en las mañanas. No permitiría que nadie tuviera ese privilegio. Aunque él no lo mereciera, era algo que planeaba conservar sólo para él.

Winry pensó sólo en que amaba esos hermosos ojos color oro. Edward era perfecto. Su rostro había madurado lo suficiente para que pareciera un hombre, pero conservando la calidez propia de un niño. Su cuerpo era masculino y bien formado. Tenía ahora la estatura y la complexión perfecta. Pero eran definitivamente sus ojos, únicos en el mundo, los que la enamoraron siendo aún una niña. Tal vez ella no era perfecta como él, pensó, pero lo quería sólo para ella.

Ed levantó su brazo izquierdo desde la cintura de Winry y acarició su rostro lentamente. Pensó entonces, que ya no había motivos para reprimirlo más. Los peligros habían pasado y si ella misma le había pedido que pasaran juntos la noche ¡Al diablo con los posibles pretendientes que ella pudiera tener! Ella lo había elegido a él ¡A ÉL! De entre todos los pecadores del mundo, él, siendo tal vez el peor, era el elegido para dormir con ella. La miró a los ojos, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, y en un susurro le dijo:

- Te amo Winry

Ella abrió más sus ojos y se sonrojó. Por teléfono se habían dicho antes – de forma bastante tímida – que se querían, pero nunca usando la palabra amor. Sólo pudo pensar en una respuesta:

- Yo también te amo Edward.

Era la primera vez que lo decían y era perfecto. Sonaba perfecto. Ed sonrió y se acercó para besarla como nunca… pero…

- Winry! – gritó Pinako desde el primer piso, sacándolos a ambos del hermoso momento – llegó el señor Andrews para que revises su brazo.

- Ya voy abuela, me quedé dormida! – Gritó fuerte para que su abuela la escuchara, rompiéndole los tímpanos a su amado en el proceso – y tú – dijo seriamente mirando a Ed – será mejor que te vayas a tu habitación antes de que suba la abuela y te encuentre aquí

No lo había pensado hasta ahora. Winry tenía razón, Pinako podía ser temible.

- Esta bien… Pero antes – se acercó a la chica que ya se había sentado al borde de la cama y la besó intempestivamente – recuerda que te amo y que tú también me amas – le dijo sonriendo como un niño, cerrando los ojos y mostrando los dientes – recuérdalo todo el día ¿sí? – se levantó de un salto y se fue a su habitación.

Winry se quedó pensando en que si la mitad de sus mañanas iban a ser así, volvería a darle toda su vida a cambio de la mitad de la de él.

Una vez en su habitación, Edward se metió en su cama pensando en que esa tontería de darle sólo la mitad de su vida era justamente eso, una tontería. Quería despertar todas las mañanas junto a ella para recordarle lo mucho que la amaba, no sólo la mitad de las mañanas.

* * *

**_Hola! Perdón por haberlos abandonado ya que dije que publicaría de forma semanal y me salté unos días :(_**

**_Estaba un poco ocupada y mi inspiración se ha derivado últimamente a escenas dispersas que aún no consigo encajar en esta historia. De todas formas estoy feliz ya que esas imágenes me han llevado a crear el one-shot "Con o Sin Alquimia", por el que he recibido hermosos comentarios._**

**_Gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios, en verdad los agradezco mucho y me animan a seguir día tras día._**

**_Un beso grande y espero que les guste este capítulo!_**


End file.
